Where are we
by SweetNoBody
Summary: Janay and Shannon get sucked in to the Harry Potter world. How they got there, they have no clue. Will they wreak havoc or be psycho! You'll have to read to find out... some romance may come in later chapters. Language is used! ps Darco and Harry are in


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling except for Shannon and Janay they are mine! And American Idiot is Green Day's. Hope you like my Story!**

Shannon and her friend Janay were walking around. They were bored and 16 years old. Now I

know what you're thinking stupid teenagers. Well guess again we are really responsible! We were

walking on the sidewalk when some old man came up to us. He had a very long beard and robes.

They were really cool and he also had a hat. He had a very long white beard and mustache. We are

both Harry Potter fanatics so the first things that popped in to our heads were Dumbledore! Then he

opened his mouth to speak and he was singing American Idiot.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot _

_Don't want a nation under the new media _

_And can you hear the sounds of hysteria __The _

_subliminal mind fuck America…_Janay andShannon bolted up. She had spent the night. We both

looked at each other. "It seemed so real!" we said"I know but when Dumbledore belted out and

started to sing American idiot I new something was wrong." We started to laugh and then we went

and got dressed in different bathrooms. Janay was my total opposite but we are sisters who would

have guessed . Well not really but we look a lot alike. Well anyway Shannon has dark brown hair

that came down a little past her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes held many emotions. Janay on the

other hand her hair was long and dark. She also had brown eyes. We are about 5"7. We walk

down stairs to the kitchen. My mom and dad left a note on the counter that says, " well be gone for

a week please keep up the house and the family will be there if you just call." Janay was like a sister

Shannonnever had. We walk out of the house. Since we loved to walk we walked down a street.

We noticed this street from our dreams but in the dream it was dark not light. Shannon push this

thought out of her mind. She looked around nothing seemed normal. I mean there was no one on the

street. "Was there something big going on today?" she asked. Janay looked at her and thought hard

for a moment. "Not that I know of. Maybe there all out of town?" Shannon looked around very

confused. What happening here? Then out of no where a car whipped around the corner and

everything went black…. Shannon heard voices around her. She didn't want to open her eyes but

new she had to at some point. She open's them and she was in some type of hospital. Shannon sat

up looking around for Janay. Janay was in her bed and a lot of people were looking at her. Then out

of no where someone spoke. "The other one's up." it was a female voice. Then a nurse came over

and put something in my hand. It looked like a potion bottle. This made no sense. "Drink up dear,

you need your strength." says the nurse as she scuttled off to do something else. "Who are you

people?!" asks Janay the question that Shannon had been wondering about. Where were they? How

did they get there? To many questions they hurt the brain. Janay looked around and she saw a red

haired boy. She noticed him right away because he was her crush "Shannon, It's Ron Weasley."

says Janay all excited. "How many times do I have to tell you he's not re-" Shannon stopped in mid

sentence. Oh but he was real he was standing right in front of Janay. She was in a daze. Dumbledore

snapped Janay out of it by saying "They found you near the forbidden forest and since you aren't on

of the many students at Hogwarts, I have no clue how you got here." he finished with a Twinkle in

his eyes. "Ron, Hermonie, and Harry would you show these ladies to the great hall I'm sure they are

famished." and with hat he swept out of the hospital wing. Shannon and Janay look at the people

who where to take them to the great hall. Many questions floated around in everyone's mind. But

that would have to wait till later. Because the girls were hungry There stomachs made noise. And

with out anymore hesitation they got out of beds and made there way down to the great hall where

every one was eating.

**Ok so this is my first story and I am very excited about what people think. I hope I didn't suck to bad! Well anyways review and tell me what you thought of it. It you all hated it I won't write anymore on this story!**

_**SweetNoBody**_


End file.
